La cita
by 3limas
Summary: Shinkai tiene una cita, así que se pone una camisa, se echa colonia, sonríe como sólo él sabe, y los corazones de Arakita e Izumida empiezan a hacer doki doki muy fuerte.


La vida amorosa de los chicos del club de ciclismo de Hakone no era habitualmente muy animada, pero hoy Shinkai tenía una cita. El hecho en sí no era nada fuera de lo ordinario. Shinkai tenía ese aire dulce que enloquecía a cualquiera y del que el resto de los miembros de club de ciclismo de la Academia Hakone —Toudou incluído— carecían. Fukutomi era demasiado serio, y, con su mirada severa y su voz grave, solía asustar a la gente sin proponérselo. Arakita provocaba reacciones similares, aunque por motivos ligeramente diferentes. Por su parte, Manami rara vez bajaba a la tierra, Izumida se pasaba la vida metido en el gimnasio, e incluso Toudou estaba demasiado ocupado presumiendo como para tener citas de verdad. O al menos eso decía él.

Por eso a nadie le sorprendió demasiado ver que, tras el entrenamiento de aquella tarde, Shinkai se apresuraba a ducharse y ponerse una ropa algo más elegante que de costumbre. Izumida fue el primero en darse cuenta, siempre pendiente de su admirado Shinkai. Se quedó mirándolo completamente absorto mientras Shinkai abrochaba uno a uno los botones de su impoluta camisa blanca, dejando abiertos los dos últimos. Sin duda debía de ser una camisa de una marca cara, porque la tela se veía de buena calidad, y se asentaba a la perfección sobre el torso y los brazos de Shinkai. Ni una arruga, ni un pliegue fuera de lugar, el cuello y los puños perfectamente planchados, dejando ver la leve hendidura entre las clavículas, y la piel morena de los antebrazos...

Un ruido seco seguido de una ristra de groserías sacó de repente a Izumida de su ensimismamiento. Cuando se giró hacia el lugar de donde procedía el sonido, vio a Arakita apresurándose a recoger sus zapatillas del suelo con aspecto azorado y un sutil rubor en las mejillas.

—¿Qué miras? —le espetó el joven moreno en cuanto se volvió a levantar—.

—Nada —respondió Izumida, sorprendido por la reacción de Arakita, brusca incluso tratándose de él—.

Mientras tanto, Toudou se acercó a Shinkai, que estaba ahuecando y alborotándose el cabello en el espejo de su taquilla, y se paró a su lado, apoyando un codo en la pared y esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿te espera alguien especial hoy, Shinkai? —le preguntó—.

Shinkai se ruborizó ligeramente y bajó la mirada.

—Se podría decir que sí —respondió sonriendo—.

Toudou le había hecho aquella misma pregunta todas y cada una de las veces que Shinkai había quedado con alguien; pero todas y cada una de las veces la respuesta de Shinkai había sido: "No es más que una cita", y la conversación no había ido mucho más lejos. Ahora, ante el súbito giro de los acontecimientos, Toudou chilló:

—¿De quién se trata? ¿Es de nuestro curso? ¿De nuestra escuela? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos? ¿Del 1 al 10, qué nota le pondrías? ¡Y no me digas que un 10, que eso no me lo trago!

Toudou montaba tal escándalo que todos, incluso Manami, se giraron a escuchar. Shinkai se ruborizó todavía más y comenzó a describir a su cita mientras posaba su mirada durante tan sólo unas fracciones de segundo sobre cada uno de sus compañeros. Inmediatamente después volvía a clavar los ojos en el suelo, incapaz de mantener el contacto visual con ninguno de sus amigos. Se notaba claramente que estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa y, además, tras sus párpados caídos, sus pupilas brillaban con ese aire distraído del enamorado que sueña despierto con su amante.

Fukutomi fue el primero en hablar cuando Shinkai terminó su monólogo.

—Es mejor que te vayas ya, o llegarás tarde —le aconsejó tras consultar su reloj—.

Shinkai se sobresaltó.

—¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Perdonadme.

Con un rápido movimiento, digno del mejor velocista de la Academia Hakone, Shinkai sacó un bote de colonia de su taquilla, se perfumó el cuello, y recogió su bolsa de deporte del suelo. Entonces dirigió una sonrisa a sus compañeros. Izumida hubiera jurado que el aire resplandecía a su alrededor. Arakita se había congelado en el sitio.

—¡Me marcho! —anunció Shinkai, agitando la mano—.

—¡Buena suerte! —exclamó Toudou burlonamente cuando el joven ya se alejaba. Y a continuación señaló a Izumida y Arakita y se echó a reír—. Y vosotros dos podéis dejar de babear ya.

* * *

N/A: ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
